WILL YOU?
by Starlightchick
Summary: Based off of February 18th episode. It starts off when Nina is grabbed by Rufus. WILL Fabian or Jerome save her? WILL Victor live? WILL the cup be out of Rufus's hand or in them? WILL YOU read this? I don't know, will you?


**Based off of February 18 episode, a little late, oh well**.

**WILL YOU?**

**FABIAN' POV**

I am a complete and total idiot. Nina believes I like Patricia. Great, just great, the girl I love won't even go with me to the dance, perfect.

How could things possibly get any worse.

As Rufus grabbed Nina, I ran in kicked Rufus in the face. "ARGH!"

I pulled Nina up and put her behind me, Jerome had ran. Rufus pulled out a shiny glinting dagger and dug it in my side.

I gripped my side with hand and held Nina behind me with the other.

No way was he touching Nina. He crawled out and started to laugh.

"Move boy." He barked, I shook my head and pushed Nina to the door.

"Go." I said.

"Fabian, no!" She said, sounding close to tears.

Where was Victor?

"Go he wants you, not me." I pushed her towards the door, Patricia and Mick (which surprised me, he could sleep though everything and anything.) grabbed her and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Come on, Fabian!" Amber yelled. Rufus laughed again.

"I'll kill you to get the girl." He smiled, evilly.

I grabbed the nearest thing, a long and sharp cutting knife.

Rufus laughed again, "Little boy thinks he can kill me?" I waited, knowing I'd only have one chance.

"FABIAN!" Nina screamed.

"Get her out of here." I barked, my adrenaline pumping and my wound searing.

Hurry up, I thought as the outside of my vision blurred.

He lunged, pushing the blade through my shoulder, I started going down, yelling in pain. I pulled the knife and drove it through his heart with all the strength I had.

He tried to hurt my house, he tried to kill people I love like family, and he tried to kidnap Nina.

He let go of the knife, yelled in pain and fell to the floor, dead. I dropped the knife, barely seeing a thing.

I grabbed the counter for support, but ended up falling to the ground, probably going to die...

**NINA'S POV**

Amber and Patricia held me away, as Mick and Alfie went downstairs to see where Victor went. Mara was running to one of the teachers and Jerome was looking at the two dead bodies.

He walked out of the kitchen door and nodded.

I broke free from Amber and Patricia, crying harder. I pushed past Jerome and screamed.

Fabian lay in a puddle of blood and right next to the positively dead Rufus.

I fell to the ground, shaking my head. I'm such an idiot, he really did like me, probably loved me like I did to him. He gave his life.

I put my head slowly to his chest.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

I jumped up, "Get in here!" I screamed, "Hurry!"

The front door open and I heard Mara and Mr. Sweet running in.

"Where's Victor?" Mr. Sweet demanded.

"Here!" Alfie yelled, dragging the unconscious Victor with Mick.

"GET IN HERE!" I yelled, crying. He was alive, barely, but he's alive.

Mr. Sweet ran in, "What happened? Rufus? Fabian?"

"Call the hospital, he's still alive!" I choked back more tears.

Mr. Sweet ran to a phone and called, probably someone else in their little group.

"Nina," He said, trying to pull me off, "You need to get off."

I shook my head and held on to Fabian...

**FABIAN'S POV**

I woke up to the beep beeping of a machine. I could hear giggling and people whispering around me, I wanted to go back to La La Land where Nina and I...

NINA!

I swung forward and searing pain shot... Everywhere.

"Agh!" I groaned and laid back on the white pillows in the hospital, the cords that were connected to me hung limply to the floor.

My house was staring at me, deciding whether to hit me because of heroic stupidity or to jump on the bed and hug me.

Nina was sitting on my right side sliding her finger gently against the arm with the injured shoulder. I didn't flinch against her cool touch.

"Fabian, you saved my life." She said, softly.

"Yeah, guess I did."

Amber started pulling people out, "So glad you're awake Fabian, we'll _leave _and get some coffee."

People said their good-byes and walked out, the door shut and the last I heard of them was, "Glad your alive, mate." From Mick.

Nina looked at me, "It's all my fault." She said softly.

"No, Nina."

She put a finger to my lips, "It is, if I hadn't been so careless..."

"Nina, I'm fine, breathing and looking fine."

Well, I think I look fine.

"No, Fabian, you had to have 48 stitches on your shoulder and 23 on your side." Tears fell down her face.

"Nina, shh, Nina, don't cry." I lifted my good arm and felt my side tighten up, I ignored the pain and brushed her tears away.

"I'm perfectly fine Nina." She nodded, still crying. She leaned closer and kissed me. She pulled back after a few seconds.

"Nina, will you go to the dance with me?"

"I don't think you can dance." She said, eying my side.

"Than we can sit and talk, whatever you please." I said, she pulled me into another kiss.

"VICTORY!" Amber screamed outside the door. We pulled away and laughed.

I motioned for her to come closer, "I love you Nina," I whispered in her ear.

She smiled, kissed my cheek and said, "Love you too."

**OOOOOOO COMMENT!**


End file.
